


Hero/Villain oneshots: a collection of gay idiots

by possum-sticks (pupperbox)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Hero/Villain, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection, Other, Trans Male Character, im hyperfixating on a specific trope leave me alone, ive claimed this trope for the gays ty, might turn some of these into full stories who the hell knows, tagging for the future, updated when i feel like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupperbox/pseuds/possum-sticks
Summary: A collection of one shots based around the Hero/Villain trope, which is unfortunately lacking on ao3. characters rarely have actual names here, but are always gay. tags are mostly for future works and will be updated if needed. teen and up purely for mentions of cartoon violence, angst, and the occasional innuendo. each chapter will have a brief note section at the top explaining the setting and prompt. enjoy!
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Hero/Villain oneshots: a collection of gay idiots

**Author's Note:**

> setting: intergalactic space station  
> prompt: the galaxies supervillains and nuisances alike have gathered for their weekly group therapy session, in order to vent frustrations involving their heroes and their failed master plans. the biggest and baddest of them all shuffles in, embarrassed, and admits they have a crush on their assigned hero, and that its making defeating them very difficult.

[wip i need to close this tab and if theres nothing here i cant leave my stuff saved]


End file.
